Seven Days
by magickmoons
Summary: 7 drabbles: 7 days in Sam's life during 'A Hundred Days'


**Title:** Seven Days  
><strong>Pairings (if any):<strong> S/J -ish  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Written for the writerverse comm on liverjournal. Challenge #10: This challenge is a "mini" prompt table. Your prompts are the days of the week (Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday).

References to SG-1 episodes 'A Hundred Days' and 'Shades of Grey'

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>

Sam watched the illuminated numbers on the clock tick from 11:59PM to 12:00AM. It was now Sunday, officially the day after she had left him behind in a storm of meteors and fire. General Hammond, Teal'c, and Daniel had all given her the 'not your fault' talk. She could even admit the truth of that logically. But laying restless in the dark, counting the endless hours till they could safely try to dial the planet again, her decision ate at her, not knowing if he was alive or dead, injured or whole, if he would ever forgive her.

**Monday**

Jack O'Neill was officially MIA. Sam sat in her lab, trying to rein in her tumultuous feelings of guilt and responsibility. She had made the decision to leave him behind. Now it her job to find a way past that iris-like shield.

Her computer chimed. A pop-up reminder declared it was time for her Monday lunch with Colonel O'Neill. Unless they were offworld, this was their private time to catch up; no matter what was happening, they made the time for this one lunch per week. Swallowing the threatening tears, she clicked Dismiss for the second week in a row.

**Tuesday**

Tuesday staff meetings were downright boring without him. She missed his irreverent jokes and absent-minded doodling, the way he pretended to be lost when she knew full well that he kept up with all but the most high-level science. Funny, she had always thought she found that annoying. Now, she would do anything to have to prevent herself from rolling her eyes at him.

Hearing chairs pushing back alerted her to the fact that the meeting had ended while her mind was wandering. She waited until everyone else had left before approaching Hammond to pitch her particle beam generator idea.

**Wednesday**

Sam lifted her head from the tabletop, hearing footsteps behind her. A lab tech handed her the latest computer model results which weren't promising. She saw Wednesday in the top corner and checked her watch. She had indeed been here all night.

She vaguely remembered Janet bringing her coffee. She eyed the now empty cup with disappointment when she remembered her distracted conversation with the doctor. She wasn't sure which was worse: Janet knowing that her feelings for O'Neill ran afoul of regulations, or that if she didn't fix this, it would be a year before she got him back.

**Thursday**

Sam pulled 10 weeks off the colonel's page-a-day calendar bringing it up to date. Thursday. Thor's Day, Daniel had once told her. She snorted. Where was Thor when you needed him? She rolled her eyes. She missed him so much, she was starting to channel him.

Strange, they almost never spent any time here in his office. Often, he actively avoided it. Now it seemed like a good place to hide from Daniel's well-meaning support, or Teal'c inquiring if she had rested recently, or Janet's knowing looks. She smiled sadly as she picked up his yo-yo and let it drop.

**Friday**

It seemed wrong that they sent Teal'c through on a Friday. It was the end of the week; everyone else was closing up, goofing off, heading home. But home was the whole point of this, wasn't it? To get the colonel home. To get Teal'c back home. Safe.

She had counted down the seconds to the wormhole shutdown, wanting Teal'c to know that they were there for him, at least in spirit, for as long as possible. And now, after three months of sleepless nights fueled by a steady diet of coffee and sugar, all she could do was wait.

**Saturday**

A week later and she was still alone, spending Saturday night cuddling with astrophysics journals. Her life had stood still these past three months, sequestered within the concrete walls of the SGC with singular focus. But his life had moved on: he had worked, he had relaxed, and he had very obviously loved. She frowned as she wondered which he missed most.

She grabbed the file on the upcoming mission to Tollana. Daniel had been working his ass off preparing for this for weeks. Maybe that was what they needed: a quiet, diplomatic mission to make them a team again.


End file.
